


Expect The Unexpected.

by dcharmaine



Series: Forever Be Mine [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcharmaine/pseuds/dcharmaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College fic in which Lydia finds out that she's pregnant and knows she has to tell Jordan, but she's hesitant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expect The Unexpected.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BestiarysTheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestiarysTheory/gifts).



> I changed it just a little from this "college!au where Lydia finds out she's pregnant and the two panic about parenthood or something along the lines" to--Well, it's very similar, but sort of different. I hope you like it! 
> 
> (I actually liked this one.)

“NO!” he heard her scream when her roommate opened the front door for him. Jordan ran into his girlfriend’s room. He was sure that there was something wrong—something out of place. Everything appeared to be in tact as he took mental note of everything surrounding Lydia. She was hovered over her desk, with her back facing the bedroom door.

“What happened?” he asked her. Lydia hadn’t even heard Jordan come in, so she jumped at the sound of his voice. As she slowly turned around, Jordan could see the tears in her eyes. He saw the shock, confusion, and the worry plastered all over her face. As any good boyfriend would do, Jordan walked toward Lydia to comfort her. She backed away as he neared her. Jordan stopped in his tracks. Why would she back away? She loved him. She needed him. All she wanted was for him to embrace her, but he just couldn’t. As much as Jordan wanted to, he couldn’t help if he didn’t know what was wrong.

Lydia was just too shocked—too afraid to tell him what was happening, but she knew that she had to. Not only was this her problem, but it involved him as well. She avoided eye contact with him and took a deep breath. One turned into two, two turned into three. “Hey, look at me. Lydia,” Jordan put a gentle hand to Lydia’s cheek. “Lydia,” he called again. “Just look at me, okay?” Lydia shook her head and closed her eyes. There was no way she was planning on letting the words out of her mouth yet. If she allowed herself to look at him, she would’ve let it slip out. “Lydia. Whatever it is, it’s going to be okay. I’m right here.” Slowly, she opened her eyes, but still wouldn’t look at him. Jordan allowed his thumb to stroke Lydia’s face a couple of times. “You can tell me anything. You know that, right?”

“If I say it,” she whispered. “Then it becomes real. I—I can’t.” Lydia’s world had come crashing down right in front of her eyes—or rather from within. Part of her was just wishing that this was one big misunderstanding. Part of her also thought that if she just closed her eyes long enough, she would wake up from this nightmare. Maybe a small part of her was even happy about this little nightmare. If that part of her truly did exist, there was no way she would give in. Lydia took one last deep breath before opening her mouth to speak again. “Jordan?” She wasn’t sure what to say or how, but she had to say _something_. “What if…” Finally, Lydia looked into Jordan’s eyes. “What if everything starts to change?”

Jordan was unsure of what Lydia was really asking. What could’ve been so bad that she was so afraid of telling him? He didn’t want to push the question, but he couldn’t let go either. “What, do you mean with us? Nothing’s changing for us. Not yet.” He searched his girlfriend’s facial expressions again, but all he could find was—was that uncertainty? “When you’re ready to tell me—“

“Jordan,” she cut him off. “I—I’m pregnant.” Jordan was speechless. They couldn’t have a baby. They were still in college! Lydia needed to focus on obtaining her Law degree, and Jordan was still working toward his Criminal Justice one. How were they going to raise a kid and still do well in their classes? Lydia and Jordan could not raise a child in their dorm rooms. Jordan was sure to use a condom each time they had sex, and Lydia was on the pill. They thought they were being safe. This was impossible. ”Jordan, please say something.” The thing is that Jordan desperately wanted to say something to comfort Lydia. How could he comfort her, though, when he couldn’t even comfort himself? Maybe he wanted to have kids _someday_ , but he hadn’t even begun his own life yet. He wanted to do this the right way—start his career, settle down with the woman he loves, marry her, and then have kids. Having kids was never supposed to be this high up in the plan. So no, he didn’t have anything to say.

He walked over to Lydia’s bed and took a seat close to the edge. With his head buried in his hands, he tried to consider their options. Nothing came to mind except to raise this baby. Abortion wouldn’t be an option, and there was no way he would be comfortable with his child going up for adoption. He never would have given his child away because he knew that in the future he would only miss what could have been. He couldn’t just give up on family, whether the child was born or not. Lydia sat beside him as she waited for his reaction. The more time passed by, the more worried she became. She knew that telling him she was pregnant wouldn’t have been any good for either of them. Why did she? Oh, right. It was the right thing to do. Jordan removed his face from his hands, but still would not look at Lydia. “Lydia, how are we going to do this?” She was relieved that Jordan’s response was so casual. He wasn’t angry, yet he wasn’t filled with excitement.

Lydia shook her head. “I don’t know. This is crazy, but we’ll figure it out.” The words _did_ come out of her mouth, but she didn’t actually believe them herself. How could she believe it? They had never experienced anything this serious together. Lydia had no way of knowing what would happen. The only option she had was to trust Jordan. She just had to trust that their love could guide them through this. “We _will_ figure it out, won’t we? Together, I mean.”

Jordan looked up at her. Clearly he was confused about why she added that last part. They had always figured everything out together. They had always relied on each other when times were tough. Why should this be any different? “Of course,” he held her hand. “I’m still here, aren’t I?” Lydia rested her head on Jordan’s shoulder and he let go of her hand only to wrap his arm around her. “I’m not going anywhere, Lyds. I love you.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that.”


End file.
